Operation: MONSTER
by MovieVillain
Summary: Cree has finally paid for her sins when she met someone from her past as Numbuh 11.


Now Loading:

Kids Next Door mission

Operation: M.O.N.S.T.E.R.

Moping

Operating

Ninja

Serving

Teens

Ever

Resigning

Writing Operatives: Lt. Darkton

Original Mission Director: Mr. Warburton

4 years ago...

The members of Sector V were running on their way to the hospital located in the KND Moonbase. They were trying to save a teenager named Danny McKill whom they found dying due to a bullet to his head on that night by a parking lot. Only Cree Lincoln (Numbuh 11) went to the surgery room as she was going to perform brain surgery to save his life.

"Hope my skills as an amateur doctor would pay off," she said before trying to pull out the bullet out of her patient's head. Afterwards, his life support was still active, showing he survived the surgery. She was in relief of this, and her teammates, including her sister, Abigail (known as Numbuh 5) cheered for this.

Too bad the Supreme Leader was not too pleased on what she had done.

"Did you save a teenager?!" Numbuh 100 yelled at her. "What were you thinking?!"

"He's dying!" Cree protested. "We may oppose teenagers, but this is one dying!"

"But you committed an offense with this. We're not supposed to save teenagers, we're supposed to save them!"

"Maybe just him, that's all."

"That doesn't excuse your behavior," Numbuh 8a arrived with his twin brother, Numbuh 8b.

"I told you not to save him, but no, you just have to," his brother called out Cree.

"We're lucky you're 12, and in a few days, you'll be 13, so say goodbye sooner or later!" Numbuh 100 exclaimed before they leave her in sadness. Only Numbuh 5 supported her as she approached her with a reassuring smile.

By midnight...

"I can't believe this. I saved one teenager, and they're already in my nerves. Why do we have to fight them in our lives? Why can't we just get along? Why do I even have to be in the center? Maybe all the kids are evil one, not the teenagers and adults. The reason why we fight is because kids can't obey them!" Cree ranted while she took a sit on the chair near her patient. "They're the wrong ones! I'm not wrong, but he is! He said I'm flawed, but what about him? He said he's the Supreme Leader, but he's just a greedy snot-nosed brat! Brats... brats! They'd be better off dead!"

Then she calmed down as she smiled on her patient.

"Be good, Danny. Be good. When I'm 13, I'm going to change the world."

As she left, Danny's eyes have opened.

4 years later...

Numbuh 5 and Cree, now a teenager ever since she betrayed the KND on that age, are fighting each other as always. They exchange blows.

"You can't win this time, Crabigail!" the latter exclaimed. "I'll change the world!"

"Oh no, you don't!" the former retorted as she sends a punch to knock her down and inserts a disk into the device Cree have planned for her master plan. With this, the machine is destroyed.

"No! I'll get you for this!"

Cree takes off via jets from her ankles, and her sister's teammates showed up just in time to see her plan has failed.

"Good job, Numbuh 5! You saved the day again!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed happily on the outcome.

"Too bad I could have make out with her!" Numbuh 2 looks disappointed as she has a crush on the teen, despite on the opposing sides.

"Would you cut that out?!" Numbuh 4 lands a smack on his head for the comment.

"Looks like you saved the day again. After all, you're the only one who can keep up with her," Numbuh 1 said with a smile as his teammate looked at the sky.

Meanwhile...

"Why does Abby always get in my way? Can't she see I'm trying to change the world for the better?" Cree questioned on her failures before she got a transmission from her communicator. "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's Stacey's mother," the voice said with worry. "Stacey... is missing."

"Where did she go?" Cree asked.

"I saw her running off to the direction that leads to some parking lot."

Upon hearing where one of her friends is located, Cree has a worried expression on her face as she remembered this is the place she met Danny. Arriving to the place, she removed the helmet of her armor and starts her search.

"Stacey? Stacey, where are you? It's me, Cree."

"Cree!" the voice yelled. "No, Cree, don't come any closer!"

But the Teen Ninja is still searching for her.

"I'm begging you, please! Don't look at him!" the girl said with fear.

"At who?" Cree asked.

"He's the one who killed our friends, and he'll kill you, too!"

As soon as she found her, Cree sees an adult wearing a black business suit with a black tie and coat open, but his face is covered by the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Just run! Run away, please!" Stacey begged.

"It's been a long time, Numbuh 11, or do you prefer by your real name now, Cree," the figure spoke. "It's me."

The teen looked in confusion.

"4 years ago, you saved my life," more explanation comes.

"4 years ago?" Cree asked.

"Have you forgotten already, Cree, about whom you saved at this very place?"

"Danny..."

She realized who is the shadowy figure she's confronting at the moment. The last time she saw him was that he tried to get off the Moonbase before her defection. She never thought of being reunited with him.

"That's right. That teenager. You remember me after all these years," he spoke.

"Run, don't look at his face! He'll kill you!" Stacey begged.

"What do you think you're doing here? Stacey is my friend. Let her go!" Cree demanded.

"What am I doing?" Danny went over to his coat as he pulled out a pistol from his right hand. Unlike everyone, it's a real handgun and loaded with bullets. He aimed his weapon at the cheerleader. "An execution."

The brunette cheerleader screamed with fear.

"Don't do it!" Cree demanded again.

"Cree, run! He killed our friends! Run while you can! Just get out of here!" her friend yelled. "We were hired by him. He'll call us each time. He wired the money to us, and split it between us. He had it all figured out!"

"It can't be. So the murder of the middle-aged adults was murdered by... It was you," the Teen Ninja realized with horror, and her former patient responded with a smile. She heard the case that Coach Wetterhahn, Mr. Fizz, Potty Mouth, and Professor XXXL were murdered by poison candy in their systems, and she saw who is the one orchestrating them.

"The police are starting to suspect me of the murders, so they followed me. He wanted to kill us because of this. Listen to me. John the Cool and the Steve have already been killed. The Steve just said to me before he died that we've been, 'Oh my god, we've been hired by a monster!' Stacey continued. "He doesn't blink at killing someone. It means nothing to him. Run, Cree! He'll kill you where you stand! Just run!"

"You talked to much, Stacey," Danny sinisterly has his gun aimed at her.

"Danny, don't do this!" Cree attempted to talk to her former patient. "Stacey doesn't know your identity, but I do. I was your attending physician. You are Danny McKill, the elder of the McKill. Your are the son of Jimmy McKill, the most powerful politician to this country and fled to Miami as a political refugee. With this much information, you can't possibly escape. Don't act to your crimes, Danny."

"Danny, huh? Yes, there was a time I went by that name, but you know something, Cree? Danny isn't my real name," the latter said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must never know about my past. Not about those adults nor the McKills, but you're different, Cree. You cared for me and restored me to life. I feel as though you're like a mother to me."

"Like a... a mother?"

"The truth is, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

Danny still has his gun aimed at Stacey, and Cree wanted him to stop.

"Stop it! You can't just go around killing!" the Teen Ninja exclaimed.

"Why not?" the adult asked as if he doesn't care on what he is doing.

"Why not? Because... a human life is precious. Don't you see that? Rescuing you opened my eyes. I was about to go back to being the person I should have always been. It doesn't matter if you were a teenager at that time. I rescued you because you're about to die. That's why no one has the right to take another person's life. I've been living all these beliefs for the last 4 years because of you!"

As Cree catches her breath after the explanation, Danny responded with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded with anger.

"Cree, you tell me this, yet you tried to kill Numbuh 5, or Abby, numerous times like sending her out to space or sending her to the sun along with the Moonbase. You're a hypocrite. Care to justify this?" he asked with a menacing smile.

"I... I was doing orders for Father."

"But he is a real fool. Along with Grandfather. They made fools of themselves, but not you, Cree. Look at you now. You were promoted as the leader of the Teen Ninjas after you saved my life. I'm really happy, Cree. I really am."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You are where you are today because the previous Supreme Commander before Numbuh 274, or Chad Dickson, and the others died, right? I'm so glad I was about to help. That was a good thing."

Cree looks shocked on what she is hearing. Prior to her defection, she learned the deaths of Numbuh 100 and her former teammates, Numbuhs 8a and 8b, by poison candy. She never thought it would be her patient who disappeared after learning this doing the act.

"Did you...? Oh my god."

"Isn't that what you wanted, Cree? That's what you said, anyway. Right after I regained consciousness, that's what you told me. You hated them so much you wished they were dead," Danny explained, causing her to recall the words of wishing those three dead. He said with glee. "All that I did was grant you your wish, Cree."

This puts her into much shock from the revelation. He planned for her to defect from the Kids Next Door 4 years ago after he saved her life. He masterminded everything like pitting her against her own sister, and everything that her former team had been doing was all his doing. It all makes sense now. He is the real mastermind, not Father; she's been working for her former patient this whole time without knowing.

"Oh god! Save me, Cree! Save me!" Stacey begged. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Cree!"

Too bad her friend is too shock to save her as Danny pulls the trigger of his gun, sending one bullet to her chest. And another one to put her down to the ground. Lastly, a bullet to her head, ending her life once and for all.

Danny is really a monster. He kills without remorse, and he is not with all of the adults the KND faced against with. Also, he carries a real gun that shoot bullets, something that can really kill anyone if it hits the vital organ.

This is too much for Cree to take. Her former patient approached her to her side.

"I was supposed to die that night. You're the one who resurrected me, Cree," Danny spoke.

For the first time in her life, Cree is being afraid. She's broken ever since she discovered her life as a Teen Ninja when she betrayed the Kids Next Door is all a set-up for her. Turning to face him, she saw Danny's face for the first time since 4 years ago; he has black hair and eyes, and a smile to go with that. He may look attractive, but not nice. He walked away with Cree unable to stop him.

By the next day on a rainy day, she is seen delivering her testimony to the police about what she saw.

"So you say that you saw the culprit who murdered your friend, along with those adults?" the sergeant asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I did," Cree replied with a guilty tone.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about this man you spoke of."

"Thanks."

As the police sergeant looked at her out the window, he suspects her being responsible for the murders. Cree knew about this, so he can't help her. She stopped walking by the raining streets as she started to have tears coming out of her eyes. With great remorse, she went to her knees to sob and bemoan the cruel fate that made her the savior of a murderer.

"What have I done?"

Her life ever since she defected is a whole lie. Danny planned all of this to get her to oppose Numbuh 5, who looked up to her before her defection; he planned everything.

"Abby..."

Cree walked outside her home and looked out the window to see her sister, her archenemy although at this point, former archenemy is listening to one of her CDs again. This time, she should just let her. After all, she won't oppose her, not anymore. She realized that as long as she is with her, she will hurt her or even worse, kill her as Danny wanted her to do. With Danny around, he might kill the ones that she's been around for so long like Stacey or even her friends at McClintock High School. Not wanting for her family to have the similar fate, she will do what must be done.

To get rid of this monster within her. To get rid of the Teen Ninja within her.

As soon as she gets home, Numbuh 5 went into a pose to attack her, but Cree ignores her as she went to her room depressingly.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" she asked with concern.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred from upstairs and she went to see what is going on. Going to Cree's bedroom, she saw the entire room in ruins by the explosion and saw a note left behind.

 _Dear Abigail,_

 _When you found this note, I've taken my own life. I'm sorry.  
_

 _Your hated sister,_

 _Cree_

 _P.S: I love you._

"No... NOOOOOOO!" the younger sister cried for her relative's death by killing herself with an explosion.

A few days after the explosion, a funeral is being held for the deceased member of the Lincoln family, and her name is Cree Lincoln. Even Numbuh 5 mourned for her loss. She won't even know the truth of the teenager whom her sister saved 4 years ago is truly responsible for making them fight as archenemies nor the troubles he orchestrated for her and her teammates. Also, entirely the people from her high school attended the funeral.

Meanwhile, far away to Hawaii, a new teenage girl is seen working with the fire department saving a little girl from a fiery hut.

"Thank you!" the mother said her thanks after she got her child back.

After her work for the day, she removed her hat and sat on the table. It is Cree, alive and well, but she is now an empty shell and living alone forever.

End Transmission

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? The reason Cree betrayed the Kids Next Door was because she saved a teenager, who planned this all along. I made her sympathetic in my fanfic that you're seeing right now. She finally pays for her sins when she meets her former patient, my OC who is an amalgamation of Johan Liebert from Monster and Michael Myers from Halloween killing Stacey (from Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.) with a real gun. Realizing she's been corrupted by this man all this whole time and as long as she's with Abby, she'll ended up hurting or killing her. Cree knows that everyone she came into contact will be killed by this monster, so she ended up killing herself in order to protect her family, including Numbuh 5. Even though she lived, she is now an empty shell and living alone forever.  
**


End file.
